TOA Las Vegas
by Alex C
Summary: This is my take on what would of happened after Las Vegas if R+R hadn't gotten married but C+M had. NEW CHAPS NOW UP!!
1. Default Chapter

Okay so this is what I think would happen in Las Vegas if C+M had gotten married instead of R+R. Please review because I would like to hear some suggestions and comments.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chandler and Monica woke in each others arms the next morning. It didn't seem at all weird as they woke up together every morning, though.  
  
"Morning, Mon," Chandler whispered kissing her lightly on her cheek.  
  
"Morning," Monica replied turning over and catching his lips in a passionate kiss. They lay there for a while between kissing and just staring at each other lovingly.  
  
"I love you, Chandler Bing," Monica whispered. She looked deep into his eyes as he answered.  
  
"I love you, Monica Bing,"  
  
Tears filled Monica's eyes as she hugged him. "I can't believe this is happening, I never thought that this day would come!"  
  
"Yeah, but how are we going to tell our friends?" Chandler asked. "Big brother Ross will kill me!"  
  
"True," Monica sighed and lay on her back deep in thought. After about a minute of thinking she smiled mischievously. "We could just leave not-so- subtle hints and let them figure it out on their own."  
  
Chandler smiled and pulled her closer to him, "I like the way you think!"  
Okay I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, but that is all that needed to be said in that chapter. The next ones won't be so short though. Please review! 


	2. The NotSoSubtle Hints

Hope you all liked the last chapter and I know that it was short but I promise that the others won't be that short. Okay, so this one is the next morning when they are eating breakfast with the buffet if you remember that from the show except with one change, instead of Monica and Chandler being there it's Rachel and Ross.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.  
  
"Yummy, yummy!" Phoebe said as she took a bite of her cheese omelet.  
  
"Okay," Rachel laughed. "This is yummy!"  
  
"Yummy!" Ross and Joey agreed amidst to all the people staring at them.  
  
"Hey, where are Monica and Chandler?" Joey asked. "I haven't seen them since, like, yesterday afternoon."  
  
"Hmm, I wonder where they got to." Rachel wondered. "I know that Monica didn't come back to the room last night. They probably spent the night in Chandler's room."  
  
"Yeah, probably," Ross agreed. "Hey, there they are!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Monica and Chandler on their way towards the table, but they seemed to be in their own little dream world.  
  
"Hey," Rachel greeted as Chandler pulled a chair out for Monica and then sat down himself.  
  
"Hi," Chandler said nonchalantly.  
  
"What did you guys get up to last night?" Phoebe asked finally gaining their attention.  
  
"Nothing!" They both said quickly shooting looks at each other then looking away.  
  
"We just, you know, went cruising around Vegas. It was fun; you know there are over 25 wedding chapels here?" Monica said but then her eyes widened.  
  
"Not that we were looking!" Chandler added quickly, "Hey, hey Mon, you want to go and get some food? I think we should go get some food. Let's go get some food!"  
  
"Great idea, sweetie," Monica agreed quickly. She grabbed Chandler's hand and rushed towards the buffet, but headed right past it and decided to just lean up against the wall for a while and make out.  
  
"Okay there is something seriously up with them," Ross said. "I mean they aren't usually that gushy, you know?"  
  
"Definitely," Rachel agreed. "They are getting all i-can't-keep-my-hands- off-of-you sort of mushy gushy stuff."  
  
"Mushy gushy stuff?" Joey asked. "Okay,"  
  
When Monica and Chandler finally made it back to the table, Joey asked, "So what else did you do yesterday? Did you go into any of the buildings or did you just cruise past 'em all, that's no fun just looking."  
  
"We went into one," Monica said but then bit her lip again, "It was nothing important."  
  
"Hey, Mon and I have decided to move in together!" Chandler told everyone.  
  
"What?" Ross said, "Don't you think it's a little fast?"  
  
"Well maybe you should have said that yesterday," was all Monica replied and Chandler found it very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed looking at Monica.  
  
"And we're going to Paris from here instead of going home for a while." Monica said, now it was getting extremely hard for Chandler to keep a straight face.  
  
"Wow, we'll go too!" Phoebe said.  
  
"No, Phoebe," Mon said, "This is supposed to be special, just the two of us."  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Just because," Chandler told her.  
  
"That is so not an answer," Phoebe huffed sinking into her seat.  
  
"Well it'll have to do," Mon said. "Now if you excuse us we're going ring shopping."  
  
Monica and Chandler left quickly and started laughing the moment they got out of the restaurant.  
  
"Oh my gosh, they should figure it out soon right?" Monica asked between laughs.  
  
"If they don't then they're more stupid then I thought!" Chandler replied.  
  
"Okay, come now we are going to get our rings."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Chandler muttered.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" Monica laughed. "That one I've never heard you say before."  
  
"You act like you're disappointed," Chandler grinning.  
  
"You should call me it more often," Monica said hugging him tightly. "Maybe we can take a little break before we go shopping," she suggested grinning back.  
  
"Hmm," Chandler replied leaning in to kiss her.  
"Okay there is something seriously up with that," Ross said, "I mean what were they talking about?"  
  
"I don't know," Rachel started to bite her fingernails. "Well let's look at the clues."  
  
"What are we detectives?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, Joe, you're defective," Phoebe corrected him and Joey nodded.  
  
Rachel and Ross shook their heads.  
  
"Okay, first when we asked what they did they freaked out and Mon told us about all the wedding chapels, and then Chandler freaked out."  
  
"They started getting very lovey dovey like at the buffet," Rachel continued.  
  
"They went into only one building out of the many so they must have been looking for something in particular," Ross added. \  
  
"They're going on an extra trip, to Paris none the less," Rachel said, "Man I should have dated Chandler Money Bags instead of you, Ross," She kidded only to get a glare out of Ross.  
  
"And they're going ring shopping," Ross said finally. "But how does it all fit together?" he wondered. (Okay I know I'm making them sound really stupid, I mean COME ON!, so sorry)  
  
Everyone thought for a moment.  
  
"Hmm, we'll just have to eat just a little while longer," Joey said finally.  
  
Everyone looked at him strangely.  
  
"Don't you mean think a little while longer?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Um, sure," Joey replied stuffing more food into his mouth.  
When Monica and Chandler had finally gotten to a ring shop Monica was having trouble picking out her rings. She had convinced Chandler to get her two, one for the engagement and the other for the wedding, and she had already picked out the wedding band, along with Chandler's, and was trying to pick the biggest rock in the place for her engagement ring.  
  
"This one," She finally decided pointing out a ring. (Let's just say that it is the exact one Chandler got her in the show)  
  
"It's beautiful," she sighed.  
  
"Yeah," Chandler agreed as he went up to get the???Ring person???  
"Wow, I can't believe I just spent fifteen thousand dollars in there," Chandler said as they walked out the door and Monica put on her two rings and admired them. Chandler also put on his ring.  
  
"Do you think that they figured it out yet?" Monica asked.  
  
Chandler laughed. "I don't think that if we showed them the rings they would figure it out!"  
  
Monica laughed. "It's sad but true,"  
  
They climbed into the cab that they had had waiting for them, and told the cabby to take them back to their hotel.  
  
When they got there they saw that the others were there waiting for them.  
  
"Look what Chandler got me!" Monica cooed to Phoebe and Rachel showing off her rings.  
  
"They're so pretty!" Rachel and Phoebe said.  
  
"I know!" Joey said suddenly, "I figured it out!"  
  
"You?" Mon and Chandler both asked shocked, "Wow I never thought you would be the first to figure it out,"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What can you blame us?" Chandler asked.  
  
"No," Joey sighed. "Anyways, you guys eloped!"  
Hehehe! I wonder how Ross is going to react to that one! Keep reviewing and thanks for your reviews up to now! 


	3. Revealing Some Secrets

Okay, okay so I admit that the last chapter wasn't very good but oh well. Okay so here is chapter 3 hope y'all enjoy! They are still where they left off outside and Joey has just spilled the beans about them having eloped. Also, I know that this chap has taken FOREVER to get up, but we got rid of our internet for a while to switch to Shaw high speed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: As much as I might hope and wish that I did, I don't own Friends  
  
Chapter 3: Revealing some Secrets  
  
"I know!" Joey said suddenly. "You two eloped!"  
  
Chandler and Monica stood there staring at him as did Rachel, Ross and Phoebe.  
  
"No way," Ross finally laughed. "They didn't get married, Joe."  
  
"I wouldn't count on that," Monica whispered. "Guys, our wedding day was March 21st, when we got married in one of the nicer wedding chapels." (A/N lol March 21st is my birthday!)  
  
"You got married?" Rachel asked, "Mon, I can't believe it!"  
  
"I know," Monica said in her Monica-way as she watched Chandler's eyes widen at the death glare that Ross was shooting him. "But I mean we both wanted it, and I mean we're so happy and in love and who cares about big weddings, anyways?"  
  
"You do!" Ross, Phoebe, Joey and Rachel all said at once.  
  
"Monica didn't need a big wedding, and besides it was kinda a spur of the moment kinda thing," Chandler said.  
  
"Marrying my sister was a spur of the moment kinda thing?" Ross asked. "I can't believe you!"  
  
"You know that that isn't what I mean, Ross," Chandler rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look guys, like I said before we're going to Paris for our honeymoon, and Ross, if mum asks don't tell her, okay? She doesn't even know that we're together,"  
  
This time it was Chandler who was shocked; he looked at Monica not able to believe what she had just told him.  
  
"What?" he asked, "I don't talk to my dad and he knows that we're together! I can't believe that you never told them," he sounded very hurt and his voice cracked a little, "Are you ashamed of being with me or something?" he asked.  
  
"No!" Monica told him hurriedly, "No, Chandler I swear that's not it, it's just that my mom is so picky about who I date and..."  
  
"And you knew that she wouldn't like that fact that you're dating me," he cut in, "Scratch that, married to me?"  
  
"I was going to tell them," Monica whispered.  
  
"Oh, yeah, when?" Chandler demanded.  
  
"Right before they die," Monica whispered hoping that Chandler of all people would see that she was trying to be funny.  
  
"You know, fine, make jokes," Chandler told her angrily, "The fact is still that you are so ashamed of me, of us, that you can't even get to tell your parents that you're dating me. The fact is still that you lied to me, you told me that they knew about us, remember when we were at our five month stage?"  
  
Angrily, Chandler turned and walked away, calling a cab and leaving the others there to just stare after him and at Monica.  
  
"You lied?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know why I did it," Monica said tears brimming in her sapphire blue eyes, "I guess maybe I am a little ashamed of being with Chandler,"  
  
"But why, Mon?" Rachel asked, "I mean if you love him who cares?"  
  
"My parents!" Monica exclaimed. "My parents hate Chandler. And for good reason, too, because of that time he smoked pot in his dorm room and jumped out the window!"  
  
"Chandler never smoked pot," Ross said.  
  
"What?" Monica asked.  
  
"I just said that so that I wouldn't get in trouble for, you know, smoking pot," Ross told them. "How was I supposed to know that we were going to be friends after college, let alone that he would elope with my sister in Vegas?"  
  
"I can't believe you, Ross!" Monica said, "If it weren't for you then mom and dad would know about Chandler and I and he wouldn't be mad at me!"  
  
"Hey, if it wasn't for me you would have never met Chandler, so back off!" Ross huffed.  
  
Angrily Monica stomped away.  
  
Monica hesitated before opening the door to her and Chandler's room. He was there, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Hearing her come in he quickly got up and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I overreacted, I'm so sorry Mon," Chandler told her.  
  
"I should be sorry," Monica told him, "First I went to lunch with my ex who I know you're very jumpy over, and then I go and lie to you and I am sorry, you don't have anything to be sorry for,"  
  
Chandler smiled and kissed her.  
  
"I'm going to Paris!" Monica said jumping up and down.  
  
It was two days later and they were all at the airport ready to leave. Monica and Chandler for Paris, France, and Rachel, Ross, Joey and Phoebe set for New York City.  
  
"Now remember, Ross, when we get home we want to be able to tell Jack and Judy about us so you have to tell them that it was you who smoked pot okay?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Yes," Ross said, "You guys will get home for Thanksgiving, I'll tell mom and dad to go to your place for Thanksgiving and then you can tell them, but I'll have already told them that it was me so that you'll be in the clear, Chandler,"  
  
"Good," Monica said, "I don't want anything ruining our Honeymoon. Nobody calls the hotel; nobody calls our cell phones, nothing. We want a whole two weeks just us no interruptions, okay?"  
  
"Yes, but what can you and Chandler possibly have to do for two weeks in Paris?" Joey asked them. At the looks of all his friends he added, "Oh, go Chandler!"  
  
"Joey!" Monica said, "Stop it!" At the final boarding call she grabbed Chandler's hand, said goodbye and they left to get on the plane.  
  
"I am sooo happy for Mon and Chandler," Rachel said as she took her seat next to Ross and in front of Phoebe and Joey. "They are sooo meant to be,"  
  
"Why do you keep stressing the word so?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because she sooo wants to," Joey said smiling.  
  
"That wasn't funny," Ross said and Rachel and Phoebe all nodded.  
  
"We are sooo gonna die without Chandler's jokes," Joey said.  
  
"Omigosh," Rachel said thunderstruck, "He's right! Who will give funny jokes, and much less who will clean up after us! We are sooo doomed without those two,"  
  
"We'll figure out some way to live without them for two weeks," Phoebe said.  
  
"I can make jokes," Ross piped up.  
  
"Ross, it'll be a snowy day in August when you will actually make a joke that is even remotely funny," Rachel told him.  
  
"Oh my God!" (Yep you guessed it! Guess who! Lol I wonder?)  
  
Eyes all wide, they turned to see Janice sitting just a few seats away from them.  
  
"Hey, guys, where's Monica and Chandler?" Janice asked switching seats with the man who sat next to them.  
  
"On their honeymoon in Paris," Phoebe told her, "I should have dated Mr. Chandler Moneybags," she muttered under her breath and got funny looks from Rachel, Joey and Ross.  
  
"Phoebe!" Rachel said in that way that she always does.  
  
"Monica and Chandler are married?" Janice asked surprised. "I never would have expected that to happen,"  
  
"Yeah, they got together at my second wedding in London," Ross told her.  
  
"Oh Ross you're married?" Janice asked.  
  
"No, I said the wrong name at the alter," Ross sighed.  
  
"Hey, are you Stupid-Idiot-Wrong-Name? Everyone in London knows about you," Janice asked.  
  
Ross hung his head and Joey and Phoebe and Rachel all laughed. "Seriously. Guess I'm never going there again,"  
  
"Well, don't worry about it too much," Janice said, "Just because you can't marry someone from England. You still have Canadians, Americans, and Europeans - well other then the Europeans from you know England. Because I'm pretty sure that everybody in England knows about that by now,"  
  
"Why does everything bad have to happen to me?" Ross asked.  
  
"Or because of you," Phoebe added.  
  
"What? Nothing bad has ever happened because of me," Ross defended himself.  
  
"Um, yeah," Phoebe told him, "Because of that lie that you told your parents about Chandler, Mon didn't tell them about her and him and he got mad because he said that he 'was married to someone who hasn't even told the parents about the relationship' or something like that,"  
  
"Hey, he didn't have to get mad," Ross huffed.  
  
"He had every right to be mad," Rachel said, "As much of a right to be mad as I had when we WEREN'T on a break,"  
  
"Oh come on!" Ross rolled his eyes, "We were sooo on a break,"  
  
"Shut up!" Joey yelled, "Now I have an audition when we get back for a part in this WW1 movie, anybody want to help me rehearse?" He took out a whole bunch of scripts and handed one to Janice, "You're perfect for the part," he told her, "Read from Scene 7,"  
  
Ross, Rachel and Phoebe were all stunned that he had picked her.  
  
"Oh mi God!" Janice read.  
  
"Ooohhh," Ross, Rachel and Phoebe all muttered.  
  
"These people," Janice said, "They are all dead!"  
  
"Don't worry, Charles," Joey said, "These people aren't dead, they are just unconscious,"  
  
"You say it like it makes it any better!"  
  
"Oh, but it does, dear Charles, when will you learn? If they aren't dead than we still have a chance."  
  
Half an hour later they landed and they all said goodbye to Janice and went back to Monica and Rachel's.  
  
Rachel immediately started to pack all of her belongings into a box.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ross asked.  
  
"Well, I thought that since Mon and Chandler are married now they might want to live together right? Well, I thought that maybe we could move all the stuff and then when they get home they won't have to do it,"  
  
"Where will you live?" Joey asked and Rachel looked at him pointingly.  
  
"Cool! We can play soak-the-paper-towel!" Joey said excitedly, "I've never played it with a girl,"  
  
"What is soak-the-paper-towel?" Rachel asked hoping that the answer wouldn't freak her out.  
  
"Well you soak a whole bunch of paper towel in a bowl of water and then roll them up in balls and throw them at the entertainment center," Joey explained and Rachel's eyes lit up.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Two weeks later Monica and Chandler walked to the apartment #20 and smiled. Chandler threw all the bags on the floor and picked Monica up.  
  
"Carrying me across the threshold, my knight?" Monica laughed as he kicked open the door. When they got in there, though, he nearly dropped her at the sight. His barker lounger was where the chair used to be and all of his stuff was on the shelves. They rushed to Rachel's room and found it empty, and then they went to Monica's room and found that all of Chandler's clothes and things had been moved into there.  
  
Monica's eyes started to water, "This was the sweetest thing they have ever done!" she said hugging Chandler.  
  
"I know," he whispered as he closed their door and set her down on the bed. She stared up at him smiling. "It's our first night living together," he said climbing on next to her.  
  
Monica smiled and kissed him.  
  
"You guys are literally the best!" Monica said hugging all of her friends once she and Chandler had woken up the next morning.  
  
"We know," Rachel smiled and they all laughed.  
  
"So, you live with Joey now?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah, we have spaghetti wars and it's so fun," Rachel's face lit up for just a moment before she started to look unhappy. "Though I really miss you, Mon,"  
  
"It was kind of weird knowing that you wouldn't be here when I woke up," Monica admitted hugging her friend tightly, "I mean, who am I going to hang out with in the a.m. now?" she asked.  
  
"Hello," Chandler said discreetly, "I'm Chandler Bing, your husband and the guy you live with,"  
  
"Oh, well, except Chandler," Monica corrected trying not to laugh.  
  
Chandler angrily grabbed his coat, "I have to go to work," he muttered and stuck his tongue out at her. Monica quickly went over and kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked when the kiss ended.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to say goodbye to my awesome, hot, husband before he left for work," Monica said smiling slyly.  
  
Chandler smiled, too. "Bye, you guys."  
  
"Bing! How's it going? How was Las Vegas and Paris was it?" Doug asked slapping Chandler in the butt.  
  
"Yes, Paris and Vegas," Chandler replied uncomfortably. "Like I told you on the phone two weeks ago, Monica and I eloped in Vegas and decided to go on a Honeymoon. She's a woman so obviously she wanted to go to Paris,"  
  
"Oh, so was Paris nice?" Doug asked. Chandler went red.  
  
"Um, well sir I honestly don't know," he said kinda embarrassed. "We didn't get much sightseeing done,"  
  
"Oh don't be ashamed of it, Bing," Doug said slapping him again, "As long as you're happy and you get to work, I really don't care,"  
  
Chandler nodded and quickly left, bewildered. He had to go to Central Perk for coffee right now!  
  
CENTRAL PERK: Phoebe and Monica are sitting on the couch and Ross is sitting on the chair near the counter.  
  
Chandler walks in and sits next to Monica giving her a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling? Better then this morning?" he asked. That morning before Chandler had left for work Monica had started throwing up and he had held her hair and was very worried about her.  
  
"Oh, sweetie," Monica said smiling and hugging him, "I'm fine, you worry too much."  
  
"No I don't," Chandler pouted, "I still say that you should go to the doctor, I'll make you an appointment. Please go, babe, for me?" he asked giving her a look and that smile that Chandler is known for.  
  
Monica couldn't resist his smile and backed down, "Okay, okay, I'll go," Monica laughed grinning.  
  
Chandler gave her another kiss and they stopped kissing only when Ross cleared his throat loudly. Chandler smiled and went to get coffee.  
  
"Omigosh, Mon," Phoebe said to her and Monica smiled again, "You have, like, the best husband ever!"  
  
"Monica has a husband?"  
  
They turned to the door to see none other then Judy Geller standing there. Chandler glanced at Monica wondering what she was going to do.  
  
"Mom?" Monica couldn't believe it. Judy sat down on the other chair.  
  
"Monica when did you get married? Who are you married to?" Judy demanded.  
  
"I'm not married, Mom," Monica said not knowing why she was saying this, "Um, I'm not even seeing anyone. I know that I'm 29 without a husband but who cares?"  
  
Chandler couldn't believe this. He felt as though Monica had ripped his heart out and had started to chop it up and put it in her salad. He put down his cup a little too hard and stalked out of Central Perk, and Monica and Phoebe and Ross stared after him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Judy asked, "I never did like him," she made a face and Monica stood up angrily.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with Chandler, Mom!" Monica screamed angrily. "There is something wrong with you! Nobody is good enough for you, nobody but ROSS that is! Nobody is perfect so stop dissing one of the only people I care about!" Monica stomped out of Central Perk frustrated at her mother and knew that she had to go and find Chandler.  
  
"Hmm," Judy said as she stared at the door that her daughter had just walked out of. "I think that Chandler boy has been hanging around with my Monica too much,"  
  
"You're hopeless," Ross said rolling his eyes, "Okay, let's see I have some confessions for you. One, I smoked pot in college, Chandler never touched any of it because he refused to inhale that stuff in his lungs, of course he smoked for a while but that wasn't pot! Two, he never jumped out of the window! Three, he's a great guy and he really makes Monica happy."  
  
"Well, she has four other friends that she's close to, why must she be so close to him?" Judy snapped.  
  
"Because she loves him!" Ross blurted out.  
  
"Poor dear," Judy sighed, "I knew this would happen. She would fall madly in love with someone who doesn't love her back. I guess that's all that she can amount to,"  
  
"That isn't true," Ross defended his little sista. "He does love her, and they have been together for a year, and they eloped when we went to Las Vegas for their one year anniversary and Monica is getting sick in the morning but is fine in the afternoon so I'm guessing that she's pregnant. How does that sit with you!?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Judy was clearly shocked. And so was Phoebe, she couldn't believe that Ross had just totally blown Mon and Chandler's promise not to tell.  
  
"She has totally ruined her life," Judy sighed and left.  
  
Chandler sat in his office with his feet up on his desk. He couldn't believe it. Monica had totally thrown a knife at his heart. He knew that they weren't going to tell, but she didn't have to say that as though it was no big deal, she could have just told her mother and they would have gotten through it, but she didn't. Not only did she deny being married, but she denied to even be in any kind of relationship.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Monica appeared in the doorway but he didn't look up.  
  
"For what?" He asked hotly. He saw Monica cringe but let it go; if she could just keep hurting him like that a little bit of hostility towards her shouldn't be too bad. (I know that in this chap I'm not exactly making Monica look too good, but just to let you know Mon is my second fave character, after Chandler of course, and I'm just trying to add some stuff in, not make her look bad)  
  
"For hurting you," Monica replied pulling up the chair in the corner by his door to his desk and looking at him with tears in her eyes. Before she sat down she closed the door. "I don't know why I said it, it just came out."  
  
Chandler couldn't stay mad at her, "That's okay," he told her smiling at her, "I love you too much to stay mad for long,"  
  
"I promise that I will tell her," Monica said, "I don't think that Ross has confessed to her, but I'll tell her at Thanksgiving anyways. I guarantee that to you." She got up and went to sit on Chandler's lap.  
  
"Hey cutie, there's a Ross Geller on line four," the voice of Louisa, Chandler's secretary, said through the phone.  
  
"Okay," Chandler replied hitting the talk button, "And stop calling me cutie!"  
  
"Whatever you say, cutie!" Louisa said happily and Chandler rolled his eyes.  
  
"Call my husband cutie one more time and I will personally make sure that nobody will ever say that to you again!" Monica said pressing the talk button. Then she smiled at him and asked if he was going to talk to Ross.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Chandler replied earnestly. He picked up the phone and pressed the line four button, "Chandler Bing speaking, how are you Ross?"  
  
"Um, Chandler, have you spoken to Monica?" Ross asked.  
  
"Uh, actually she's right here with me," he said, "I'll put you on speaker," he pressed the speaker phone button.  
  
"Hey, bro," Monica greeted.  
  
"I have a feeling that you're going to hate me," Ross admitted to them.  
  
"Why?" Monica and Chandler both asked suspiciously. "What did you do?"  
  
"I accidentally told mum about you guys," Ross told them.  
  
"What?" Monica asked, "What do you mean accidentally?"  
  
"She started to totally diss Chandler after you stomped angrily out, and said that you shouldn't spend so much time with him. I told her that you loved him and it just came out. And then she said that she thought it would someday happen, you fall for someone who doesn't love you back and that you wouldn't amount to anything else. Then I just kinda told her." Ross halted. "Am I in big trouble?" he asked.  
  
Chandler and Monica looked at each other.  
  
"No," they both replied.  
  
"Really?" Ross asked surprised. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yes, Ross, seriously," Chandler replied hugging Monica closer. "It doesn't matter; it actually kinda works out better this way, now we don't have to tell her!"  
  
"Ross, can you get off the phone now, because I need to talk to Chandler,"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Bye guys." He hung up.  
  
"What is it, Mon?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Chandler," Monica said taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant,"  
  
Hahahahah! Okay, there's the new chapter. Keep reading! 


	4. Another Surprise

( I hoped that you liked the last chapter and I'm not going to bore you with a long A/N for you to read, so all I'm gonna say is how I don't own Friends, although I would LOVE to own it more then anything, I don't (, unfortunately.  
  
Chapter Four: Another Surprise  
  
Chandler stared at her for a few moments at a complete loss for words. He shook his head not really contemplating what his wife had just told him, "We're.going.to.have.a baby?" he finally sputtered.  
  
Monica looked at him worriedly and bit her lip, "Yes, Sweetie," she replied, and was surprised when he hugged her tighter.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Chandler said, "This is so great!"  
  
"Really?" Monica asked flabbergasted. "I would have thought that you would freak out,"  
  
"Yeah, me too," Chandler laughed.  
  
COFFEE HOUSE: ROSS, RACHEL, JOEY AND PHOEBE ARE SITTING IN THEIR USUAL PLACES DRINKING COFFEE  
  
"I can't believe it," Rachel said sipping her coffee again, "Do you really think that Monica is pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Ross replied paying Gunther four dollar bills and taking a bite out of his cookie, "I mean, she seems to be sick in the a.m. yet not in the p.m., I mean, those were the first signs that Carol had. Plus she and Chandler have really been, um, together a lot ever since Vegas so I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"Do you think that Monica knows?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Maybe," Joey said, "I mean, maybe she's too scared to tell him."  
  
"Well she has to tell him eventually. I mean let's give Chandler a little credit here I think he'll notice a little baby running around the house even if he does only think that Mon's just getting fatter because she's eating more." Rachel said. She opened her mouth to say more but Monica and Chandler both walked in hand-in-hand and smiled at their friends.  
  
"Guess what." Monica started but Chandler couldn't wait.  
  
"Monica's pregnant! We're gonna be parents! I'm gonna be a Daddy!" he blurted happily.  
  
"Chandler!" Monica groaned. "What happened to telling them together?"  
  
"So you did tell him." Joey said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Monica asked suspiciously, as she sat down on Chandler's lap.  
  
"We've known for like half an hour." Phoebe said, "Ross even told your mum about it."  
  
"What!!!" Monica and Chandler yelled glaring at Ross.  
  
"How could you do that Ross?" Monica asked.  
  
"Mom said that you ruined your life, Monica." Ross said.  
  
"Why that little bi----" Monica started but Chandler cut her off.  
  
"Nice to know that I'm good enough for you." He muttered unhappily.  
  
"Oh, baby, you're too good for me," Monica told him patting his arm.  
  
"Uh, huh," Chandler replied, "Like that's believable."  
  
Everyone laughed except Monica and Chandler. Monica glared at her friends and Chandler just went to get some coffee and milk for Monica.  
  
"You guys, you know how insecure Chandler is so why can't you ever just SHUT UP!" Monica hissed at her friends making sure that Chandler couldn't hear. "Try taking in his feelings, too, you guys."  
  
"Sorry," Everyone muttered as Chandler sat down on the chair and Mon sat down on his lap, which wasn't unusual. Monica took a sip of milk.  
  
"Why didn't you get me any coffee?" Monica asked.  
  
"Caffeine is bad for the baby," Chandler told her. Everyone looked bewildered at him. "What, I'm not completely dense when it comes to babies, you know."  
  
"I have to get to work," Monica said looking at her watch. She gave Chandler a kiss, finished her milk, and left.  
  
"Congrats, man." Joey said. Chandler smiled.  
  
"Thanks." He said. "Look, I gotta go do something, I'll see you later."  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER: MONICA AND CHANDLERS APARTMENT  
  
Monica walked in to see Chandler standing at the door in a new, sleek, black tuxedo.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Monica asked. Chandler walked up to her and took her hand, he didn't say a word.  
  
He led her into the bedroom and she saw a long, white wedding dress hanging by the closet. "I want to have a ceremony, kind of like a second wedding, except this time everyone will be there and we will get married in style."  
  
Monica's eyes were filled with tears. She looked at the beautiful wedding dress.  
  
"Rachel and Phoebe picked it out," Chandler told her, "Now get ready the ceremony is in an hour. There is a limo coming for us in twenty minutes."  
  
Monica hugged Chandler. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"If I didn't I wouldn't be doing this."  
  
An hour later Chandler stood at the alter with the priest, Ross and Joey, and Rachel and Phoebe, who were both wearing gold dresses (you know the ones that they wore at Monica and Chandler's wedding on TV).  
  
The music started and Chandler watched as Jack led Monica down the alter. Monica had tears in her eyes and Chandler smiled.  
  
(I'm not going to explain the wedding because I don't really know how to explain it, but the vows are basically the same and everything is basically the same as the wedding in the show, okay?)  
  
Okay so I guess that will be the end of that chapter, next one up soon 


	5. Girl or Boy?

Okay, so I hope that you liked all the previous chapters and I hope that you like this one too. This one is three months later when Monica and Chandler go to find out the sex of the baby.  
  
Chapter Five: Girl or Boy?  
  
Monica is now five months pregnant. Chandler has moved everything from the guest bedroom into a storage space that he had rented on the other side of the city and had decided to wait until they knew the sex of the baby before he furnished and painted the room for the baby.  
  
"We have an appointment to go find out the sex of the baby tomorrow with Dr. Felangi," Monica told her friends, everyone but Chandler is there. They all sat in Central Perk drinking coffee, all except Monica, who was drinking milk because Chandler kept telling her that she couldn't drink too much caffeine because it is bad for the baby. (I'm not exactly sure if caffeine is bad for the baby, it's just that when my sis was pregnant she didn't drink it like she normally does because she didn't want too much caffeine, so I'm just saying that it is even though it might not be)  
  
"But, Chany-Andler, I want coffee!" Monica had complained, but when Chandler had reminded her that too much caffeine could harm the baby, she laid off.  
  
"What are you hoping for?" Phoebe asked as she took the cookie off of the tray that Gunther was carrying by. (When Gunther got to table: Girl: Hey where's my cookie? Gunther: I know I had it! I guess I'll have to get you another one)  
  
"Phoebe, as long as it's healthy I really don't care," Monica said as she took a sip of milk, "Come on, you guys, I really don't." she said at the looks that they had given her with her first comment.  
  
"I'm sooo happy for you guys," Rachel cooed, "I mean, you found each other, someone that you can love more than life itself and now you're going to have a baby!"  
  
"We are lucky, aren't we?" Monica sighed. It was only then that she remembered something that had happened that she hadn't even remembered in a long time:  
  
(This wasn't in the show)  
  
"Hey, Mon," Chandler said as he walked in to find Monica sitting at the table, "What's up?"  
  
"I don't know, now that Joey knows about us the whole thing isn't as mysterious as it used to be." Monica said as he sat down next to her. She looked up at him to see the confused look that his face was scrunched into.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean it was just so much fun not having anyone know. Having a secret affair, you know? But now, it's not as secret anymore." Monica told him.  
  
"So it's not fun anymore?" Chandler asked, "Because Joey knows about us suddenly it's no fun? Since when is this just supposed to be just about fun, anyways? Here I am falling head over heels in love with you and you come and tell me that you were only in it for the fun and the secret affair and mystery? You know what, I'm leaving." Chandler got up and stormed out.  
  
*He's falling in love with me?* Monica thought.  
  
Chandler walked into his apartment that night feeling shattered. He no longer felt shattered once he saw the room. It was lit up with candlelight and Monica, in a short black dress, stood in the middle of the room. Slow, calm music came from the speakers, very soft and short.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," Monica told him as he walked over to her, "I just meant that I'll miss sneaking around."  
  
Chandler didn't say anything. He just looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"But we still have Rachel, Phoebe and Ross to sneak around from," Monica told him, "If you still want to be with me." She said this softly and with care and concern, showing how much she hoped that he did.  
  
"Always and forever," Chandler said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Always and forever." Monica whispered as they danced to the slow music.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Bing," Dr. Felangi greeted them.  
  
"Hi, Dr. Felangi," Monica said as she and Chandler sat down at the chairs in front of Dr. Felangi's desk.  
  
"So are you anxious to hear the results?" Dr. Felangi asked as Chandler took Monica's hand.  
  
"Yes!" They both said.  
  
"Well, you two have really lucked out," Dr. Felangi said, and Monica and Chandler were a little confused, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bing, you're having twin girls!"  
  
"How do you think their doing?" Rachel asked. Everyone, minus Mon and Chandler, sat in Mon and Chandler's place an hour later, "They should be home soon, right?"  
  
"Any minute I'm guessing," Ross agreed.  
  
"Good," Phoebe said, "I can't wait to find out what those two are having!"  
  
"I know," Rachel smiled, "I mean it's just so exciting thinking that Monica and Chandler are going to have a baby. Soon there will be a little baby running around."  
  
"Make that two little babies running around," Chandler said from the door.  
  
Everyone turned to see Monica and Chandler standing in the door holding hands and both wore huge grins on their faces.  
  
"We're having twins!" Monica said. Everyone gasped and squealed with delight as everyone came and hugged the soon-to-be parents. "Twin girls."  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"So, what is it you would like to tell us, Monica?" Judy Geller asked.  
  
Two days later Monica and Chandler sat in Judy and Jack Geller's living room drinking iced tea with Judy and Jack, ready to tell them the good news.  
  
"Mom, Dad, we went to the doctor's two days ago," Monica started.  
  
"Ooh, you went to the doctor's, big development, Monica." Judy said.  
  
Monica scowled, but continued, "Anyways, Chandler and I have something we would like to tell you."  
  
"What is it, dear?" Jack asked.  
  
"We're having twins," Monica said, "Twin girls!"  
  
"That's great, Harmonica!" Jack said hugging his daughter proudly.  
  
"You just couldn't stand it, could you?" Judy asked getting up angrily, "You have to out-do your poor brother by having twins when you know that he only has one baby! I hope that you are proud of yourself, you selfish little ingrate!" She then turned and stormed up the stairs.  
  
"Okay, that was interesting," Chandler said. Monica was speechless.  
  
"What a weird thing to say," Jack said scratching his head, "Maybe you two should leave, don't forget to keep calling me."  
  
ON THE DRIVE HOME  
  
"Can you believe that woman!?" Monica said angrily, "Ugh, what a selfish little jerk."  
  
"She had no right to talk to us that way," Chandler agreed turning onto their street. "Come on, Monica, let's forget about her and go shopping for the babies' room."  
  
"Shopping?" Monica asked, "For the babies?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
  
"Are you sure we have everything?" Monica asked as she signed the delivery papers.  
  
Chandler looked at her awkwardly, "Mon, we bought everything in the entire store practically. I've spent over thirty thousand dollars in here today. This is the first time we've even been in here and we're already the best customers!"  
  
"You're right," Monica smiled hugging Chandler, "Just think, in four more months we won't be a family of two anymore, we'll be a family of four."  
  
"Finally!" Chandler laughed leaning down to kiss her.  
  
"I hate you!" Monica yelled at Chandler four months later as she was trying to push out one of the twins. "I hate you sooo much!"  
  
Chandler bit his lip in pain as Monica squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, sweetie, it'll be over in a minute."  
  
"Coming from the guy who doesn't have two huge WATERMELLON's coming out of him?" Monica growled.  
  
"There's a head!" Dr. Ramji called to them, "Here she comes."  
  
And there is chapter five, chapter six up soon.  
  
Chapter Six: A New Family 


	6. A New Family

Okay, sorry, it took so long to get all of these chapters up, but we lost the internet for like three months but we got it back again so chaps will be coming up quicker.  
  
Chapter Six: A New Family  
  
"I can see her!" Chandler exclaimed looking down towards his baby's head (Mon was still giving birth to her). He went white, "But I didn't need to see that." He bit his lip, and muttered, "Stay up by the head, stay up by the head."  
  
"I am going to KILL you, Chandler Bing!" Monica yelled to him squeezing his hand.  
  
Just then, they heard a cry and there was the first of their two twin daughters. They wrapped her up and handed her to Chandler.  
  
"I want to see her," Monica pouted.  
  
"Mrs. Bing, you have to get the other one out first!" the doctor told her.  
  
"Why?" Monica was crying with pain.  
  
"Push!"  
  
Pretty soon, they were both holding one of their twin daughters as they both sat on Monica's bed in her private room. The babies looked almost identical to Monica, except they had Chandler's bright blue eyes.  
  
"They are so beautiful," Chandler breathed, tears running down his face.  
  
As Monica nodded, the rest of the gang came into their room and gathered around the bed.  
  
"Congratulations, you guys," Ross said, followed by Rachel, Joey and Phoebe who also said "Congrats,"  
  
"They're adorable," Rachel said in awe, "You guys are so lucky."  
  
"Yeah," Monica agreed looking up at Chandler, "We really are."  
  
When Monica and Chandler handed the babies to Ross and Phoebe they both started bawling, but when Mon and Chandler took them again they quieted down.  
  
"So, have you picked names yet?" Joey asked as Chandler stared at his little baby and started to play with the baby's hand.  
  
"Actually," Monica and Chandler smiled at each other, "Yes we have."  
  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet, in my beautiful wife's arms, Alexandra Lynn Bing, and in my arms Katalina Sky Bing." Chandler introduced the two babies to get awe's from their friends.  
  
"Those names are just as cute as they are," Phoebe said, "Hey little Alex, little Kat."  
  
At that moment there came a knock on the door. There was Judy and Jack Geller standing outside wanting to meet their grandchildren.  
  
"Can we see them?" Judy asked.  
  
"I guess so," Monica said, "But you know, Ross might get upset because you're seeing my babies and not Ben."  
  
Judy narrowed her eyes, "Sorry about that, Monica dear, I was PMS-ing at the time." She didn't notice Monica roll her eyes.  
  
The rest of the gang poured out to leave Judy, Jack, Monica and Chandler all have some time with the babies.  
  
"What are their names?" Jack asked as they cooed over their grandchildren.  
  
"Well, this is Alexandra Lynn," Monica replied, giving Alex to Judy. "And Chandler's over here with Katalina Sky."  
  
"Alexandra and Katalina," Jack said, taking Kat from Chandler, which caused Chandler to shoot him a very nasty glare. "I like those names."  
  
"They're pretty cute, I must admit." Judy said, "Look at those eyes, they're just so blue!"  
  
"They have the exact same eyes as Chandler," Monica said earnestly.  
  
"They're very beautiful, Monica, congratulations." Jack and Judy then gave the babies back to the new parents and left.  
  
"They are, aren't they?" Monica looked at Alex and smiled. "We should have more."  
  
Chandler stared at her, "Mon, we haven't even started to take care of these ones yet, it'll be a lot of work. We probably won't even have time to talk about having more."  
  
"That's true," Monica said, "But they're just so cute!"  
  
"I know that," Chandler smiled, "But I think that we should wait a few years before we have another baby. I mean, if we have twins again and these ones are only like ten months old than we'll be totally screwed. We'll be zombies who never sleep."  
  
Monica laughed as Alex and Kat fell asleep in their arms.  
  
Okay, I know that this chapter was really short but I hope that you liked it and the next one will be up soon.  
  
Chapter Seven: The first four weeks 


	7. The First Four Weeks

Hey, sorry it took so long to update I had a little bit of writer's block, but suddenly when the other story came to me it was gone so here is chapter seven: the first four weeks.  
  
ONE WEEK OLD:  
  
"Chandler, Kat won't stop crying!" Monica rocked baby Katalina in her arms as Chandler changed Alex's diaper.  
  
"Its okay, Mon," he told her, finishing and putting the tired Alexandra back in her crib. He went over to Monica and took his other daughter in his arms. Rocking her, he sang her a lullaby.  
  
"Rock a bye baby on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the bough breaks the cradle will fall and down will fall baby cradle and all." Katalina immediately stopped crying and buried her face in Chandler's chest fast asleep.  
  
"You're so good with them, honey," Monica whispered as Chandler placed his one week old daughter in her crib and covered her with the little yellow blanket. "They hate me."  
  
"Hon, they don't hate you they love you." Chandler assured her putting his arms around her. "Maybe I just have a better singing voice."  
  
Monica laughed.  
  
"Monica, Chandler, Kat and Alex are the cutest babies I have ever seen!" Gunther told them looking at the cooing babies in the double stroller.  
  
The six friends were seated at their usual place in the coffee house. Ross, Phoebe and Rachel on the couch, Joey sitting at the small table, Chandler sitting on the chair and Monica sitting, as usual, on Chandler's lap, with the stroller sitting between the couch and the chair.  
  
"They are aren't they?" Monica said and they laughed. "What," she asked, "Look at them, no baby could possibly be cuter."  
  
There was a chorus of 'That's true' and 'Totally's'.  
  
Alex and Kat then began bawling.  
  
TWO WEEKS OLD:  
  
"I know I'm looking at the WENUS and I'm not happy!" Chandler said into the phone. He was looking over a file of the WENUS and rocking Kat in her car seat at the same time.  
  
He listened into the phone for a moment before saying: "Yes, thank you. I need another copy, and a better one at that, on my desk tomorrow morning." He listened. "Alright, then, I'll see you later."  
  
He hung up the phone and sat down, taking Kat out of her seat at the same time. He grabbed a bottle that Monica had filled with breast milk and began feeding his daughter as he read the figures on the computer screen.  
  
Monica walked into Chandler's office carrying Alex in her car seat. Chandler was sitting in his chair feeding Kat and rotating from looking at Kat to reading whatever was on the screen.  
  
"Hey, baby," Monica said going over to Chandler and giving him a kiss, "We've missed you while we were shopping."  
  
Chandler smiled as Monica pulled up a chair and began feeding Alex from a bottle, too. "Hey, yourself," he greeted, "I've missed you guys, too. But Kat here has been a little angel."  
  
"Well that fits the jumpers I got them then," Monica said telling Chandler about the jumpers that said "ANGEL" on them that she had gotten the twins. She then proceeded to tell him what else she had bought.  
  
THREE WEEKS OLD:  
  
"Are you sure that you guys can handle the babies?" Chandler asked Rachel, Ross, Joey and Phoebe. He had a baby in each arms and didn't seem to want to give them up. Monica was in their room changing because they were supposed to be going out for a romantic dinner just the two of them.  
  
"There are four of us here," Rachel said, "Plus, Ross is a dad."  
  
"Yeah, I'm a dad," Ross nodded.  
  
Chandler looked once more at the babies before finally giving them up, giving Alex to Joey and Kat to Rachel.  
  
Monica came out of her room dressed in a sleek, red dress. Her hair was in a half ponytail and the sight of her took Chandler's breath away.  
  
"You look so beautiful," Chandler told her as she kissed the babies goodbye, grabbed her coat and they left.  
  
FOUR WEEKS OLD:  
  
Monica and Chandler stood next to Alex and Kat's cribs watching their daughters sleep peacefully. Chandler walked up behind Monica and put his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"So, what do you say, do you want another one."  
  
"Maybe not yet," Monica smiled, "But that doesn't mean that we can't fool around for an hour before they want to be fed." She said her eyes sparkling.  
  
Chandler took her hand and led her out of the room.  
  
"They really are precious, Monica," Judy Geller said rocking Alex in her arms. Chandler was seated in the chair playing with Kat and a rattle. Monica grabbed her camera and took a picture of her husband and daughter.  
  
"Yeah," Monica smiled, "They have Chandler's eyes and his laugh."  
  
"And your beautiful hair, dear," Judy said looking down at Alex.  
  
Chandler and Monica, both shocked, locked eyes completely flabbergasted at the compliment that Judy had given her daughter. They smiled.  
  
This was their life. Forever and for always.  
  
THE END!  
  
Well that's the end of this story I hope that you liked it and I know that the end was short but I wrote it a while ago. Alex 


End file.
